Confessions of a Teenage Ice Queen
by Capt H.M Murdock
Summary: Raven is confused. Dose she love the bird boy or not? And how will she tell him if she dose? and what will happend when someone else also proclaims their love to the boy wonder? ReaxRob Robx? vs Rea
1. It's my life! and and date setup

_Don't own. Don't own Bon Jovi either._

Confessions of a Teenage Ice Queen

**It's My Life**

Robin. When most people hear the word Robin they think of the Robin red breast. A song bird native to North America. But when I hear that word I think of the one boy that I desire but could never have.

For years now, well ever since he sprung me from that prep school. At first I thought it was just gratefulness to him for getting me out of that hell hole. But then many moths later, the feeling was still there. I asked starfire what she thought it was. Mistake. She told me that is was some weird dieses from her home planet and I was going to die in a few hours. I didn't of course. Then I was reading one of stars romance novels, she wanted to see how people on earth fell in love, and they had a Character, Liz, who had the same problem as me. Well this of course got me hooked. I read the whole book in a matter of hours. Only stopping to eat and use the bathroom. When I had finished the book I have to admit I was surprised to find out that this feeling I was having was called love.

"Well now I know what to call it but how do I stop it?" I asked myself. While I was thinking this over, the other titans, save for Robin, entered the room and turned on the TV.

A half-hour later we all heard a strange sound echoing through the walls of the tower. It sounded a lot like music. The other Titans must have heard it too because the got up to investigate. I followed.

The noise seemed to be coming from the hallway were robins and my rooms were. We took to elevator to the 5th floor. After Beast boy recovered from somehow getting elevator sickness.

"It's the whole up an down thing that gets me otherwise I'm fine"

I wanted to tell him that that was what the elevator was made for but first I wanted to find were this noise was coming from. We wandered down the hall, the music getting louder as we went, and ended up in front of Robin's room. A big yellow 'R' encircled in black stood on the door. We all looked at each other not sure of what we would find. Cyborg entered the code and the door opened, revealing the biggest shock of our teen lives so far. Robin on drums and singing.

_This ain't a song for the broken-hearted  
_

_No silent prayer for the faith-departed  
_

_I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
_

_You're gonna hear my voice  
_

_When I shout it out loud _

We all stood there in amazement as Robin played and sang right along perfectly with the song.

_Chorus:   
_

_It's my life  
_

_It's now or never  
_

_I ain't gonna live forever  
_

_I just want to live while I'm alive  
_

_(It's my life)  
_

_My heart is like an open highway  
_

_Like Frankie said  
_

_I did it my way  
_

_I just wanna live while I'm alive  
_

_It's my life _

__

Seeing as none of us even knew robin could play or sing this was a once in a lifetime thing. Robin never shared anything about himself with the team unless he had to. Even then it was mynute details. Just enough to get what he wanted then he went silent again. I stood there listening to the song. It sounded so sad. And I was the queen of sadness so I know sad when I hear it.

_This is for the ones who stood their ground  
_

_For Tommy and Gina who never backed down  
_

_Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake  
_

_Luck ain't even lucky  
_

_Got to make your own breaks  
_

_Chorus:   
_

_It's my life  
_

_And it's now or never  
_

_I ain't gonna live forever  
_

_I just want to live while I'm alive  
_

_(It's my life)  
_

_My heart is like an open highway  
_

_Like Frankie said  
_

_I did it my way  
_

_I just want to live while I'm alive  
_

_'Cause it's my life  
_

Then I noticed something. Robin hadn't missed a beat. He had this down pat. Like he had listened to it before.

_Better stand tall when they're calling you out  
Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down_

Chorus:  
It's my life  
And it's now or never  
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive

Chorus:  
It's my life  
And it's now or never  
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
'Cause it's my life! 

And with that he was finished. We couldn't' help but clap. He was really good. He turned around and stared at us with a startled expression which was immediately followed with one that said _'please let me sink into the floor and die'_. Cyborg, Beast boy, Terra, and Starfire all went over to Robin and patted him on the back and told him how good he was. His head turned and looked over to me as if asking for help. I smiled and blushed a little from under my cloke so the rest couldn't see me_." Dam emotions."_ On the far side of the wall a picture frame cracked. _"God dam emotions."_ Then exploded. "Shit" I mumbled.

Robin stood up and asked the team to leave so he could get ready for bed. The team obliged. As I turned to leave Robin stopped me.

"Not you" he said.

He turned me around and looked me straight in the eyes. _"If only he weren't wearing that mask!"_

"Something wrong Raven?" he asked with a concerned tone. Not as a leader but as a friend.

"No nothing"

Then the awkward silence.

"So raven…" he began

"Yeah?"

"Would you…um…wouldyouliketogoonadatewithmetomrrownight?"

"What?"

"Um…would you like to…go on a…date…with me tomorrow night?"

Raven was caught off guard by his question. But quickly regained my composure.

"Um…yeah…sure that would be…nice?"

"Um… ok good…I'll see you at 5 in the entrance hall?"

"5 it is" I responded with a cold voice then mentally scolded myself for doing so.

"Ok good night" he said as he escorted me out his door. Then right before he shut the door he kissed me on the cheek. The startled me and before I could respond he was gone. I walked back to my room with a daze.

"What's going on?" I asked myself. "Could I really have fallen for the boy wonder?"

I opened my door and found a surprise waiting for me. With a big grin on her face.

**_XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_**

_OHHHHHH a cliffy. Hahaha. What do you think? Review. Yes I know I picked a lame song you didn't have to read this story you know. No flames. Constructive criticism yes. Flames no! Sorry I have to go. Raven is trying to kill beast boy again with my sword. Bye!_


	2. Girl talk and the bloody date

_Ok I have to admit this. I got help with this. My girlfriend, Christina, typed a lot of the Raven parts. Thanks babe. I don't own the Teen Titans. NO Flames! Constructive Criticism welcome. I have done things in this story that some people might not like but then you don't have to read the story now do you?_

_**Cristina:** Leave them alone._

_No. I made changes Robin on purpose and I will tell you how it happened later on if you want me to continue. Also I am sorry if I offended any Bon Jovi fans. Please don't kill me. I am loved._

**_XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_**

Girl talk and the date

Behind his closed door Robin smiles proudly. He did it. He finally asked Raven on a date. Robin hit the wall lightly with his right hand. Leaving a huge dent.

"Fuck. I forgot about you for a moment" he said staring at his right hand. Robin looked around the room to make sue no one was there before he took off his shirt. Then reaching up to the top of his shoulder he starts to peel the skin away. It comes off at his fingertips like a rubber glove. Revealing a cybernetic arm. His right eye flashes yellow once then stops.

**Ravens Room.**

"What the hell are you doing in here?" I asked furious that someone bust into my room without permission. There sitting on the bed was Terra and Starfire.

"We came to talk to you." Terra said. The smile never leaving her face.

"Yes. I told terra of this problem you were having and she said that she had to talk to you." Star added.

"About what?"

"Oh I don't know clothes, make-up, BOYS!" terra emphasized the word boys.

I looked over at the wall. Suddenly finding it very interesting. "What about them?" I asked nervously.

""Well you see…" Terra started.

"We both like Robin!" Starfire finished. Terra glared at Starfire.

"What!" I exclaimed

"It's true" terra said while starring down at the floor.

"_Wow!'_ I thought

"By the way raven who is it that you like?' star asked.

I was startled by the question. "Wha…what are you talking about?"

"Oh come on Raven we can tell. You've been distracted lately.

"Tell us or else" she warned

"Or else what?"

We'll drag you around the mall and make you try on all the clothes and we will bring the boys along." Terra said with an evil smile on her lips. She could be very evil and persuasive when she wanted to be. The one thing I hated more then going to the mall was showing my body off. Especially in front of the Robin.

"Ok ok I'll tell"

Both girls leaned in expectantly.

"Robin" I mumbled.

"What was that? We couldn't hear you."

"It's…Robin" I said louder.

Both the girls gasped. Terra put her arm around Stars waist. They were "lovers". Well more of sex partners. Both liked guys and girls. A matter a fact I walked in on them once in the lake. Both naked and kissing each other very deeply. That's how I found out. Of course they asked me to join them. I didn't. But from then on I always made sure that I knocked before I entered their rooms. Better safe then sorry.

**Living Room**

Cyborg and beast boy were playing on the PS3. The latest in gaming stations. Robin walked in a looked over to his friends. Then turned round and headed for the roof.

**Roof**

I walked to the roof to try and clear my head. When I got there I saw Robin sitting on the edge. He was fiddling with something I his arms. She tried to creep up on him but then she heard a guitar.

'_He plays guitar too!'_

Then he put the instrument next to him and turned around to face Raven.

"Hey." Robin said.

"Um…hi" I responded.

"What are you doing up here?"

"Just walking. What about you?"

"Well I took a page from the 'Raven handbook' and came up here for quiet."

I chuckled a little at the fact that Robin was taking up some of her habits. Then I noticed his right eye flashed yellow quickly.

'_What was that?'_

"So you ready for our date?" Robin asked quickly bringing me back to reality.

"Um… no I have to still take a shower."

"Ok. Meet me in the living room a 8"

"Ok see you then"

With that Robin left. I stood there looking at the spot were robin disappeared. Sighing I went down and took a shower to get ready for my date with the Boy wonder.

For the first time ever I was actually worried about how I would look. I looked through my whole wardrobe. I mostly had copies of my uniform. Then in the back of the closet I found a small pink tank top and Blue tight jeans. I felt so naked wearing this so I went to my night stand and pulled out a sweatshirt that said Bon Jovi on it.(A/N I know, the Irony) After I put on the sweatshirt I looked at myself in the mirror.

"_This would have to do but I will have to go shopping later. Wait what did I say? Did I say I have to go SHOPPING! Look what this boy dose to me!"_

I walked into the living room and saw him waiting. He was wearing black baggy pants and an army green shirt that said 'When it absolutely positively had to be destroyed overnight' on the front and 'Marines' on the back, with a pair of dog tags around his neck. His army boots were polished. The only reasons I knew it was him was A: no one else, besides other Titans, could get past the security system and B: he still had on that stupid mask.

"You ready?" he asked with a smile.

All I could do was smile and nod as he took my hand and led me to the garage. There was his R-cycle. I looked at him with a worried look but he gave me a confident smile and handed me a helmet. I got on behind him and rapped my arms around his waits. I could feel his stomach expand and contract as he breathed. I could feel his muscles through his Marine shirt. I could feel the bike starting to speed up so I tightened my grip around Robins waist and I could have sworn I heard him chuckle.

We pulled up o the movie theater and parked his bike. He turned to me as I got off and offered out his hand. I took it. We walked hand and hand to the front of the theater. Suddenly a mob of girls, Ranging from age 10 to 16, rushed over and crowed around us. Some wanting his autograph and others just wanting to touch him. Robin put on a fake smile and signed autographs and took pictures. Then a little girl tugged on the sleeve of my sweatshirt. I turned to her.

"Raven are you dating Robin?" a small 8-year-old redheaded girl asked.

I looked at Robin nervously and tried to say something when he turned to the girl, crouched down to her height and smiled.

"She can't tell you because of you-know-who (A/N slade)." he said and kissed the girl on the cheek. The young girl went red and fainted. With that he took my hand and we went into the movies. I could feel the jealous eyes of some of the girls on the back of my neck as we entered the theater.

"So…dose that happen a lot?" I asked

"Only when I go out. But I must admit I have never been out in public with a young lady before."

'_He called me a young lady! Not a girl but a young lady! Maybe he really dose like me?'_

After the movie, which he held my hand all the way through, we got on his bike and went to dinner. It was this big restaurant with a French name I couldn't pronounce. We walked in and the manager smiled a robin and said, in the best English he could muster.

"Oh hello Mr. Roban. Dinner for one again yes?" (A/N remember the guy is French)

"No Pierre dinner for two" He said pointing at me. The tall man nodded and escorted us to our table.

"Come here often?" I asked

"Only when I want to be alone."

The rest of dinner went on without a hitch except for when robin wiped sauce off my face and a cup exploded on the other side of the room.

Then Robin asked if I was ready to go home. I told him no so we got on his bike and started for the park. When we got there the full moon was high above. It illuminated everything around us. Robin walked me over to the nearest bench. I felt like there was someone watching us but ignored it because I was with Robin. I looked into his mask and he looked into m eyes. Then he leaned forward. We were inches apart when a shot rang out from the darkness. Robin's eyes widened with shock and fear as he put his hand to his side.

"Raven…" he started as he fell off the bench an onto the cold, hard pavement. Then I saw blood running down a crack in the pavement. Robin's blood. I stood up quickly and rapped my arms around Robins bleeding body. I quickly looked around to see no one then rushed off towards the R-cycle with Robin bleeding in my arms.

_Well what do you think? Please review. Thank you._


	3. Sorry its an AN

A/N: Hi all. Capt Murdock here. I know I haven't written anything for any of my stories but I swear that I haven't abandoned them. Life has decided to catch up with me and it sucks (As many of you know) I will countinue to write as soon as I get the time (and a new laptop). Please bear with me and keep up the reviews!


End file.
